


Come at Once

by LemonTart



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sherlock in Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTart/pseuds/LemonTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is annoyed at Sherlock’s bossy text, but he won’t regret doing what Sherlock asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come at Once

John stomped up the stairs to the flat, annoyed again that Sherlock had texted him with another demand.

_Come at once._

But John did as Sherlock asked, of course.

He pushed open the door, but did not see Sherlock in any of his usual places.

“Sherlock?” John looked around the flat. “Where the hell are you?”

A muffled reply came from Sherlock’s bedroom.

“What the --?” John went to the closed door. “Sherlock?”

John pushed the door open. What he saw made his jaw drop. “Jesus, Sherlock, what are you doing?”

There stood Sherlock in black fishnet thigh-high stockings, black stiletto heels, and a black lacy corset. His lips were painted bright red to match his long nails, a wig of long black tresses flowing down his back.

John stared. And stared.

“Well, don’t just stare,” Sherlock snapped. “I need your help.”

“W - with what?” John stammered.

“With this corset, obviously. I can’t do it up all the way in the back.”

“Oh -- Okay,” John stepped forward and nervously tried to hook the corset up as Sherlock held his long hair out of the way. John’s hands shook. Sherlock was so… so sexy like this. He had never seen him dressed like this, but he had fantasized about it. Many times.

“There,” John said. His mouth was dry and his dick was hard.

Sherlock turned around. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” John gushed.

Sherlock smiled flirtatiously. “Do you think think adding strawberry lip gloss will be too much?”

“No, not at all.” John was so hard, it was all he could think about, sticking his huge cock in Sherlock’s sweet, sticky mouth, red gloss smearing all over it.

“What is this all for?” John finally asked.

“A client. Do keep up, John,” Sherlock said.

Oh, he was keeping it up, alright. John licked his lips. “Who’s the client?”

“In a minute.” Sherlock busied himself expertly applying false eyelashes in the mirror. He smoothed on smokey eyeshadow, then swept eyeliner on afterwards, adding dramatic wings at the corner of each eye. He slicked on the lip gloss, pursing and pouting his shiny lips for the full effect.

John was about ready to burst out of his pants. Sherlock’s bum was so round and pert beneath the corset, frilly garters holding up the sexy stockings, legs a mile long, his shoulders pale and creamy.

“Now then, John,” Sherlock said, turning to face him, flipping back his hair. “Are you ready?”

“For -- for what?”

“For the case!”

“What case?”

Sherlock huffed impatiently. “Really, John, I thought you might catch on by now. You. _You’re_ the client. _You’re_ the case. I am trying to initiate sex with you. I thought you would like this game.”

John’s brain went numb, unable to believe what he was seeing and hearing. “Sex? With me?”

“Obviously. Now, how would you like me to perform on you? Would you like to sit, stand, or lie down?”

“Uhhh…. stand.”

“Fine.”

Sherlock dropped to his knees and quickly unbuckled John’s belt. He tugged down his jeans and red pants, his long fake nails scratching against John’s skin. It excited John, but he was more excited when Sherlock’s full red lips went around his thick cock and sucked and licked until John moaned and keened and whimpered. His pupils were blown wide and he soon came, hot gushes filing Sherlock’s eager throat.

Sherlock swallowed, gazing up at John from under his long lashes.

“There, now," Sherlock said at last, licking the last drips from John’s cock. “I told you to come at once, and you did, didn’t you? In every sense of the word."


End file.
